1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a non-transitory information processing device-readable storage medium and an information processing device.
2. Related Art
A game device is known that displays on a game screen an index (e.g., a gauge) indicating the consumption state of the consumption parameter when the consumption parameter is consumed in a game (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-129960).
In such a game device, a player can visually recognize the consumption state of the consumption parameter by moving his/her eye to the index displayed on the game screen.
However, there was a need for a player to take his/her eyes off the index displayed on the game screen to perform a manipulated input when the player were to perform such as a game play that has an effect on the changes in the consumption parameter.